yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Marka Köy Kora
'''ARDAHAN KORA KÖYÜ - KÖYÜN TARİHÇESİ''' Köy Ardahan Merkez Hoçvan Bölgesindedir Köyün İlk Ve Orjinal İsmi Kora'dır Ancak Sonradan Köye Bayramoğluköyü Adı Verilmiş. Bölge insanı Tarafından Köy Onlarca Yıl Mehmetaliarslan Köyü Olarakta Tanımlandı...Köylülerin Geneli Kora İsmini Kulanıyor Ardahan Hoçvan Kora Köyü Bir Sınır Bölgesi Olmasından Mütevellit Birçok Kültüre Ev Sahipliği Yaptı - Urartular Medler Persler Bizanslılar Gürcüler Osmanlılar Ve Üzerinde Yaşayan Her Kültürün İzlerini Barındırmaktadır. Bölgede Yaşanan Bu El Değiştirmeler Bölgenin Kültürel Ve Ekonomik Yapısının Değişmesinde Etkin Rol Oynamıştır Bölgenin Uzun Yıllar Rus İşgalinden Kalmasından Dolayı Kora Köyüde Nasibini Almıştır Bölgede Ve Köyde O Günlere Ait İzlere De Rastlanmak Mümkün Köyde Ve Bölgede Ermenilerden Kalma Harabeler Varsa Da Harabeler Hakkında Yeterli Bilgi Yoktur.Koranın Da İçinde Bulunduğu Bölge Antik Döneminden İtibaren Urartular Medler Persler Ermeni Gürcü Krallıkları Bizanslılar Araplar Kürtler Selçuklu Ve Osmanlılar Tarafından İdare Edilmiş Ve Birçok Kez El Değiştirmiştir Kora Kelimesinin Etimolojik Kökenine Dair Bu Güne Kadar Herhangi Bir İnceleme Yapılmamıştır. Kelime Köken İtibariyle Osmanlıca Veya Kürtçe Bir Kelimeden Türemiş Olabilir Dünya Genelinde Kora Kelimesinin Bir Köy İsminden Ziyade Farklı Farklı Karşılığı Ve Anlamlarıda Mevcuttur Tarım Ve Hayvancılık Bu Bölge İnsanı İçin Önemli Geçim Kaynağıdır. Köy Ardahanın Merkezine Uzaklığı 42 Km Dir Köye Komşu Olan Köyler - Hasköy Xas- Nebioğlu - Binbaşar Murka - Lehimli - Tunçoluk Panik - Yaylakarakolu - Ömerağa Ve Hacıali Köyü'dür Koraköyü 1998 Yılında İnternet Aracılığıyla Dünyanın En Tanınmış Ve Meşhur Köylerinden Biri Haline Geldi Ve Marka Köy Olarak Tanımlandı Ardahan Ve Doğuda Bütün Köyler Birbirine Benzer Birbirlerinden Fazlada Farklılıkları Yok Gibi Kora Köyü Tanınmışlığından Dolayı Ve Onlarca Yıl Sürekli Gündemde Olduğu İçin Markaköy Olarak Tanımlanıyor Dünya Genelinde Bir Çok Yer Ve Şahıs Olmak Üzere Aynı Zamanda Ardahan Kars Ve Iğdırın Bütün İlçe Ve Köylerinide İlk İnternette Yayınlıyan Ve Tanıtan Mehmet Ali Arslan Uzun Yıllar İnternet Medyası Ve Diğer Medya Araçlarında Korayı Sürekli Gündemde Tutuğundan Dolayı Köy Marka Haline Gelmiştir Yörenin İklimi Nedeniyle Kora Köyüde Soğuk Bir İklime Sahiptir '''İNGİLİZCE''' Ardahan Hoçvan Kora village is a border region of Urartians of hosted many culture-Medes Persians, Byzantines, Ottomans And Georgians living on every culture marks. The region’s cultural and economic structure of the region time this hand replacements have played an active role in the region for many years due to its share of the Russian invasion in Kora Village has been in the region and villages remain in those days belong to the Armenians in the region also marks the ruins of the village and if possible the ruins there is sufficient information about the area in ancient Times from the Urartu and Medes Persians, Kurds, Arabs, Byzantines, Seljuk and Ottoman Turks of Armenian Georgian Kingdoms run by. Kora Village has become one of the most popular and famous in the world, and all the villages in the East Village has been described as a brand of Ardahan and there doesn’t seem to be too similar to each other from each other due to differences in the Village of the Kora and is constantly on the agenda for decades to many places across the globe and brand village is defined as the person at the same time, including Ardahan, Kars, and Mehmet Ali Arslan Yayınları on the internet media and other media tools for many years the agenda due to the climate of the region, the village has become a brand name Kora Village has a very cold climate Brand village kora famous village kora Marka Köy Kora – Ardahan kora köyü '''KÜRTÇE''' Erdexan Gund ê Kora a Xoçvan’ê ji ser devera sînor e, bi vê sedemî li gelek çande re jî xwedanî kir. Uratur ,Med û Pers, Bîzans, Gurcî û Osman’yan re jî, bi vê sedemê li ser axa wî de şopên cûdayê pirin. Rasti van çan de navberên xwe de dihewîne. Ser deverê de ev pêk hatin û destguherîn ser çande û aborî yê de Bandorek mezin hîşt ye û aktîfek e aha lîstîye.. Ev herem’a bi salên dirêj bin bandor û dagirkirina Rus’an de pir ma , ji bo vî ye Gundê Kora’ ê vê rewşê pelîsa xwe heldaye , bêguman ser vê axê de pir rêç û şop henin û evanan rast hatinên bêdergfetin. Bi Kora’ê û heremê de ji Ermen de wêran û kavil pir hebin jî derheqê van jimayan û kavilan de besîtî agahî tenuneye. Herema Kora’n bi hê nav deye devera wî çaxa serdem (dönem) a dêrînî (antik) ji wî vir de keyên Urartu, Med, Pers,Ermen û Gurcî’yan, ên din jî alîyên Bizans, Ereb, Kurd, Selçuk, Osman’liyan hatine kargerandin (İdare etmek) gelek caran dest guherîyandî ye .Ser hîmê bêjeya Kora’ê heta vê roj ê lêgerîn nehatîye çêkirin. Hîmê bêjeyî an girêdaîya Osmanlî ye an jî Kurdî ye! Dibe ku ji van zimana ve hatîye afirîndin.Li giştîya cîhanê de peyîvê Kora ji nave gunde kî zêdetir bi cudatî wateya wî û pêşberîya wî heye. Çandin û ajaldarî ji bo mirovên heremê pir girînge û çavkanîya debarê ye. Dûrahîya gund jî Erdexan’ê 42 km ye. Bi cînarên Gundê Kora ê Haskoy (Xas), Nebîoğlu, Binbaşar(Murka), Lehîmli, Tunçoluk(Panîk), Yaylakarakolu, Ömerağa (Ömeraxa), Gündê Haciali (Hecîelî) ye. Gundê Kora sala 1998 ê bi qasidîya Computer ê (İnternet) veser dinêde bu gundeki pir navdar û binavûdeng bi nimûne hat nas kirin salix û pesinê wî ket ser zimanan.. Ji herema Rojhilatê de hemû gund dişibîn hev.Ji hevdû zedetir navberê wan de cudatî û firqa wan tu tuneye. Bi Gundê Kora bi navdarîya xwe deh salane bi nv roejevê de ye navê wî tim navdarî didome wusa tê nas kirin. Giştî yê Cîhan ê de gelek cî û cem kesan. Bi hevdemî de Erdexan, Qers û ji Îdir ê bi nav hemû navçe û gundan de weşendina internetê de a yekem a hat naskirin Mehmet Ali Arslan bi salên dirêj de Gundê Kora ê domdarî nav rojevê de da girtin. B hewêr de, ji sedema rêba Gundê Kora xwedî yê rêba ke pir sar e.